


【翔润】Game Rules 34（ABO）

by Zucca8023



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 12:13:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17528495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zucca8023/pseuds/Zucca8023





	【翔润】Game Rules 34（ABO）

我们仍未知道那天二宫和也到底和樱井翔谈了什么。

我们只知道，当天他们回到病房再看一眼还在沉睡的人然后一起离开，第二天，松本润就醒了过来。

樱井翔是在公司里接到的通知，放下电话赶紧开车往医院赶，路上堵了半个小时终于到了目的地，跑到病房门口的时候，两个主治医生和病人都转头看向门口。

“你们先聊，我们就在办公室，有事随时都可以去找我们。”其中一个年纪大一点的跟樱井翔点了点头，然后就带着年轻的离开了。

“润……”医生离开后，樱井翔就快步走到病床前，看着虽然已经睁开眼睛，但还是躺着的脸色苍白的人，叫了他的名字之后，就不知道说些什么好了。

好像，现在说什么都不合适。

松本润张了张嘴，却没发出什么声音来。

樱井翔拿起桌上的水杯接了杯温水，将吸管递到松本润干裂的唇边，喝了几口后，他终于可以说话了。

“龙儿……”果然，开口的第一句话就是问女儿。

“我把龙儿带回家了，小舞的Omega在照顾她，过两天你状况好一点我就带她来看你，”樱井翔解释着，怕松本润误会，赶紧补充一句，“只是暂住啊，我爸妈已经消了把孩子放在自己身边的念头了，你要是觉得不妥我就把她送到Nino那里反正他们已经回来了……”

“没事……”松本润闭上眼睛摇了摇头，似是动作牵扯到了某一根神经，他皱起了眉头，有些痛苦的样子。

“哪里疼润？是不是扯到伤口了，我去叫医生……”樱井翔紧张到不行，说完就想冲出去。

“翔君……”病床上虚弱的声音让他硬生生止住了脚步，“翔君，没事，我……”没说几句话，松本润的眼睛就有些睁不开了。

“你先休息，再睡一会吧，我先不打扰你了。”看着对方的样子，樱井翔改口道，心里则盘算着一会儿一定要找医生好好问一问，松本润的恢复情况怎么样。

“嗯……”低声应着，松本润闭上了眼睛，一会儿就睡着了。

樱井翔则在他床边的椅子上坐下，看着短短十几天脸颊就瘦的凹陷下去的人陷入沉睡，看着他睡梦中都不甚安稳的模样，看着那些阳光的、健康的气息随着这一场他本不应该经历的车祸而全部消失殆尽，留下的，只有从前的阴郁和纤弱，似乎五年的时光从不存在一样，松本润也没有因为生活的磨砺而变得强壮。

这一切，却是因为付出了这样惨痛的代价。

离开病房的樱井翔，心情一点都不好。

他拐去了医生的办公室。

意识恢复了就是最大的喜讯，但具体的恢复情况还要再等两天状态好一点再做精密的检查。

樱井翔心事重重地走了。

 

一周以后，身体恢复一些的松本润被带去门诊部做了一系列的身体检查，樱井翔也带着龙儿来了。

这段时间他飞去了国外，连开了一周的会议，每天忙得晕头转向几乎连睡觉的时间都没有，还自虐似的每天定一个凌晨四点的闹钟，为了给松本润的主治医生打电话。

打电话的时间正好是东京的上午十点，卡着每天医生查完房的点，医生都笑他，真不愧是外号“计划表”的樱井翔。

看着小姑娘扑向自己的爸爸，樱井翔把时间都留给了父女俩，他则找医生面谈去了。

情况不是很乐观。

松本润是那种很不容易凝血的体质，血小板一直都是正常区间的最低值，这次车祸造成了内脏不同程度的破损，但恢复得特别慢，因为是体内的脏器又不能像外伤一样涂药加绷带帮助愈合。

还有就是脊柱骨折有些严重，虽然脊髓神经的修复很成功，但想要重新站起来，还需要付出很大很大的努力。最理想的情况是不影响日常生活，但不能从事极限运动或者舞蹈这样需要腰腹非常有力的职业，考虑到松本润是个Omega，而且身体底子也不是很好，需要付出体力的工作也能不做就不做吧。

最差的，就是这辈子都离不开拐杖和轮椅了。

“不过我们做医生的，就是要把最好的情况和最坏的情况，都跟家属讲清楚的，”主治医生是樱井翔的初中同学，俩人曾是关系不错的哥们儿，见他脸色十分难看，赶紧补充道，“你放心，只要松本先生配合后续的治疗和复健，他陪着女儿去公园散步一整天都是没问题的！”

话都说到这儿了，樱井翔只能点头致谢，说好有时间两个人一定要一起吃个饭，他就离开了办公室，向着病房的方向走去。

隔着老远，樱井翔就能听见病房里传出来的笑声。

龙儿正晃着腿坐在床上，跟松本润叽叽喳喳地讲着自己这些天住在樱井家都发生了哪些事，跟他讲小优，跟他讲弟弟，还说樱井翔在家她就和樱井翔一起睡，如果樱井翔不在家就和优酱睡，让弟弟去烦小舞姑姑。

“姑姑一直抱怨，弟弟睡觉一点都不老实，有一次把她的脸都踢青了，害得她被同事误会家庭暴力，优酱就笑话她，说姑姑没生孩子，就好好体验体验带孩子吧。”龙儿笑嘻嘻地讲着，末了还问了一句，“爸爸，女性Alpha可以生宝宝吗？”

“可以哦，不能生宝宝的只有男性Alpha，男性Beta一般怀孕的可能性会很小。”樱井翔走进病房，插了一嘴。

龙儿歪着头仔细思考，小模样可爱极了。

樱井翔以为这些话对她来说太难了，正打算继续解释一下，只见龙儿突然定定地看着他，开了口，“那父亲，你好可怜哦，都不能生宝宝。”

“……”樱井翔一下子就不会了。

“噗……龙儿，哈哈哈，也对，哈哈哈……”倒是松本润憋不住笑，把小姑娘弄懵了。

“我说得不对吗爸爸？”

“你说得对，男性Alpha不能生宝宝很可怜哈哈哈……”松本润都笑出了眼泪，赶紧抹抹眼睛回答龙儿的问题，还是停不下来的哈哈哈。

“你还是轻点笑吧，牵扯到伤口你又该喊疼了。”樱井翔被松本润的笑声感染，走到床边的椅子上坐了下来，笑着叮嘱。

“嗯，听你的，翔君。”松本润很快收了笑，十分认真地点点头。

“饿了么？中午想吃什么？”樱井翔似乎很满意的样子，抬手摸了摸松本润的脸，声音温和地问他。

“听翔君和医生的吧，你们说我能吃什么，就吃什么。”松本润就着他的手蹭了蹭。

“好，你等等，我去给你买午饭。”

“嗯，我等着翔君！”

撒娇的样子，奶声奶气的话，松本润好像一下子就变得可爱了起来，不再浑身乍着刺，不好惹的小刺猬一样。

但樱井翔几乎是落荒而逃，还要注意别让自己的背影和脚步显示出一丝一毫的不镇定。

他从没有觉得自己人生中的哪一刻像现在这样狼狈不堪，从没有哪一刻像现在这样觉得自己是个王八蛋。

松本润在讨好他，在十分刻意地讨好他，就好像他是主人，而润是他的宠物一样地在讨好。

似乎如果现在做得不够好，自己就会被抛弃。

可樱井翔知道，这些都是假象。松本润才不在乎自己会不会被樱井翔抛弃，他已经用过去五年的时间证明，没有樱井翔，他一样能过得很好。

他是在替龙儿讨好她的父亲，讨好她爸爸的Alpha。

你到底在想什么？是因为腿现在还没有知觉让你误认为自己已经残废无法照顾女儿了么？还是你觉得，你没有能力照顾龙儿我会把她送到孤儿院？要不然我会重新结婚再有几个孩子，然后苛待龙儿？

樱井翔悲哀地发现，松本润依旧不信任他，而他，没有一丁点办法，他根本不知道，自己能用什么样的方法，获得对方的信任。

甚至有些自暴自弃地想，他还是赶紧消失在松本润的生活里才好，事实已经证明，他们并不适合长时间地生活在一起，他只是松本润救命的绳子，一旦没有性命之忧了，那绳子最终就会成为伤害松本润的武器，把他勒得透不过气来。

 

樱井翔带着买好的饭菜回来的时候，龙儿已经躺在病房大大的沙发上睡着了，身上盖着樱井翔扔在那里的外套，一脸安心的模样，松本润正含笑看着她。

注意到樱井翔回来了，松本润眼睛一亮，“翔君，你回来了！”

“嗯，我回来了，你饿了吧，来趁热吃。”樱井翔除了强颜欢笑以外别无他法，他给松本润支起桌子，把餐具都摆好，殷勤周到的模样，是松本润从来没见过的。

正在忙活的樱井翔没有注意到，他的Omega那复杂至极的眼神，似乎在信任与不信任之间来回摇摆，犹豫不决，而等到樱井翔示意他已经可以吃饭的时候，那双眼睛里透出的就只是单纯的欢喜，澄澈纯粹的模样。

松本润在吃饭的时候，樱井翔也吃着自己打包回来的那一份，还不忘跟他解释，“龙儿今天吃的晚，我们在路上她还吃光了一整份草莓慕斯蛋糕，我估计她下午才能饿，这会儿就让她睡吧。”

“好，听翔君的。”类似的话，类似的语气。

“……”樱井翔最终把到了嘴边的话咽了下去，算了，还是让他先安心养伤吧，其余的，等他全好了再说也不迟。

这时候，樱井翔还没想过，他的自以为是，险些又一次让他栽了个大跟头。

饭后没多长时间，二宫就来探望了，彼时樱井翔正在跟松本润聊天，跟他说一说医生的检查结果，松本润则乖乖巧巧地听着，不时应和两句，龙儿刚刚睡醒，揉着眼睛被樱井翔抱了起来。

二宫和也到的时候，看见的就是这么一副温馨的家庭景象。

松本润对樱井翔的态度，让他严重怀疑自己的眼睛，二宫满脸都是活见鬼的表情，努力了半天才遏制住自己张大嘴巴的冲动。

“Nino你来啦！”松本润首先注意到他的，开口打招呼，脸上带着只有二宫能看懂的警告。

“……你可以走了。”二宫拿着松本润没辙，翻了个白眼之后就把火气都撒在了樱井翔身上。

“二宫叔叔……”龙儿有些不明白，为什么叔叔一到这里就要赶父亲走。

“龙儿乖，我有事情要跟你爸爸说，改天带着你和久治去海洋馆玩好不好？”二宫笑眯眯地哄着小姑娘，很快就让她开心了。

“好，二宫叔叔，那拉钩钩！”

“拉钩钩。”

“二宫叔叔拜拜！爸爸拜拜！”

“龙儿拜拜！”“龙儿拜拜！”

“说吧，你到底是怎么想的？”二宫把病房门一关，抱着双臂看着马上变得面无表情的松本润。

“没怎么想啊，龙儿现在在他家住，我怎么好再给他脸色看。”松本润躲开了二宫的眼睛，尽量说得平淡。

二宫就这么抱着胳膊站在门口，一脸“你继续编”的表情。

“我说的是真的。”松本润这回看着对方的眼睛，认认真真地说。

“那就是说，你打算伤好以后就乖乖跟着樱井翔回家，和他好好过日子，上孝父母下养龙儿，从前的所有，全都一笔勾销，不论到底谁对谁错了？”二宫几步走到沙发上坐下，问出了一个十分尖锐的问题。

既然松本润打算把脑袋埋在沙子里当鸵鸟，那他就负责将松本润从沙子里拔出来好了。

“……”这回换成松本润不说话了。

“哪有什么谁对谁错，我们之间早就搅成了一团乱麻，扯不断，理不清，不过有一点我倒是想明白了，”松本润终于长叹一声，将后背靠回到了枕头上，“其实我一直都搞不懂上流社会的游戏规则，我做不到傲视一切，也做不到能屈能伸，永远在骄傲和审时度势之间来回摇摆，犹豫不决。那些贵族子弟，要么就像松本胜雄一样嚣张跋扈，永远天老大他老二；要么就像樱井翔一样，永远分得清什么时候应该尊重利益，什么时候应该沉默妥协；要么就是另外一种，一生都有家族庇护，可以永远天真幼稚，不谙世事。可我哪一个都不是。我就好像那个阶层里的一个错误，如果可以，我这辈子都不想再回去了。但是，龙儿怎么办？我不可能带着她再回去过苦日子的。”

“那你想怎么办？难道要把她留在樱井家然后自己一走了之吗？”

“能走哪去呢……”松本润低头苦笑。

“算了，你现在别想那么多了，赶紧把身体养好，这是一切的前提。”二宫有些不忍心看松本润这低落的模样，拍了拍他的肩膀，然后告辞了。

松本润送走了二宫，转头看向窗外，不知道在出神地想什么，半晌，他的呼吸中渐渐带上了涩意，手下意识地攥紧被子，眼眶微红。

他不甘心，他怎么可能甘心呢，他骨子里是那样骄傲的一个人，最艰难的时候都要坚持把大野借给他的钱攒出来，现在要向樱井翔低头，刻意的奉迎讨好，就算他还对他有爱，这也让他难受极了。

在松本润看来，如果做不到平等，那爱情也就不能称之为爱情。

可他有什么办法呢，为了龙儿，他必须这么做。更何况，据说两天前就应该能够有轻微痛觉的双腿，直到现在，他还什么都感受不到。

难道，他注定这辈子都要与轮椅和拐杖为伴了吗？

绝对不要。

 

——TBC


End file.
